The present invention is generally related to electrical connectors and, more particularly, a connector used for connecting optical fibers.
Optical fibers are used in many telecommunication applications. For example, optical fibers are used in data transmission applications because of their wide bandwidth and large capacity for carrying information in the form of light waves that are basically unaffected by electromagnetic fields. Some connectors are designed such that optical fibers are positioned within a ferrule that is, in turn, positioned within a connector housing. These ferrules may take any shape or configuration but they typically have a rectangular or circular cross-section.
However, one problem encountered in using optical fiber transmission systems is that it is difficult to properly align two optical fibers within a connector. If the abutting ends of two optical fibers are not properly aligned, many problems may occur, such as signal loss or attenuation. The difficulty of properly aligning mating optical fibers is due, in part, to their very small diameter.
Some optical fiber connectors have coarse and/or fine means for properly aligning the optical fibers to be mated together. For applications requiring very precise positioning of the mating optical fibers, a connector may employ both a coarse positioning means and a fine positioning means. Typically, the coarse positioning means is engaged before the fine positioning means and serves to pre-align the fine positioning means. For example, an illustrative fine positioning means in a fiber optic connector includes a slotted cylindrical sleeve positioned in an adapter having an inner diameter slightly smaller than an outer diameter of a fiber optic ferrule. Two mating ferrules enter the cylindrical sleeve from opposite ends to center endfaces of the ferrule relative to each other. An illustrative coarse positioning means includes a portion of the mating connector housing which engages the adapter prior thereby aligning the ferrule held within the housing with the cylindrical sleeve prior to entry of the ferrule into the sleeve. However, some connectors are designed to connect optical fibers without the use of both fine and coarse positioning means, i.e., some connectors may only require the use of a coarse positioning means to align the optical fibers such that the mated connection will perform satisfactorily for the intended application.
The proper alignment of most optical fibers typically requires very precise positioning. For example, connectors using guide pins to assist in the alignment of the optical fibers, which are typically fiber array connectors, require that the guide pins and mating guide holes have very tight tolerances. The guide pins and holes typically engage one another before the optical fibers come into contact with each other, thereby properly relatively aligning the connnector ferrules which hold the optical fibers before they actually engage or abut one another. However, some connectors used to mate optical fibers do not employ such guide pins and holes. Nevertheless, even in these type of connectors, it is important that the optical fibers be properly aligned.
Irrespective of the precise configuration of the connector, i.e., the connector may or may not employ a ferrule, or positioning pins, properly positioning abutting optical fibers may require that some of the mating parts within a connector have very tight tolerances. For example, for connectors in which an optical fiber is positioned within a ferrule, the ferrule may be sized such that it fits within a very precise opening in a portion of a mating housing.
Due to the small geometry of the fibers to be aligned and of the fiber optic connector, the elements that perform the fiber to fiber alignment in the connector are quite small. In order to provide smooth connector mating, it is important that the fiber alignment elements initiate and engage in a smooth and continuous operation. Given the small size of the fiber alignment elements, for example, guide pins and holes, it is desirable to provide a connector that pre-aligns the fiber alignment elements to ensure their proper engagement as mating connectors meet and are joined together. Another important requirement of any fiber optic connector is that the connector must provide sufficient mechanical stability and protection for the optical fiber before, during and after the mating of the connector halves. As discussed above, the optical fibers are very small and thus very susceptible to mechanical damage during the installation process if not properly protected.
The present invention is directed to a connector that solves or reduces some or all of the aforementioned problems.
The present invention is directed to a connector assembly comprised of a first member having a plurality of recesses and a second member adapted for mating engagement with the first member. A plurality of alignment tabs is disposed on the second member. The alignment tabs are adapted to be positioned within the recesses in the first member.
In one embodiment, the invention may further comprise an adapter having a plurality of cavities therein. The cavities are adapted to receive a connector therein. A plurality of alignment tabs is disposed on the adapter. The alignment tabs are to be positioned within a plurality of recesses on the connector when the connector and adapter are in complete mated position.
In another embodiment, the present invention may further comprise a connector having a plurality of recesses formed therein. The connector is mateable with an adapter. The plurality of recesses in the connector are adapted to receive a plurality of alignment tabs formed on said adapter when the adapter and the connector are in mating engagement.